The last call
by HiN4-cH4n
Summary: Have you ever thought about what would be your last words for the one you loved... what his reaction would be? How much your family would cry... “Naruto… we found her” "...trying to stop the bleeding. Naruto... she... died..." / "I’ve got to go, love you…


**A new story… sad one though. **

**xI do not own narutox**

**

* * *

  
**

I felt my eyes dropping slightly. I took out my cell phone and dialled his number.

"Hello?" I smiled to myself when I heard that low voice.

"Hey Sweetcakes" I heard a grunt and I could picture him glaring at me.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that" I giggled.

"Countless" I said as I felt a sting but ignored it. "I missed talking to you" I said softly.

"We hung up yesterday at 4. am… it's 8. am…" he said with a disbelieving voice. I pouted.

"Four long hours!" I countered. I felt my throat slightly raspy but just sat down and calmly talked to him.

"yeah, sure… whatever you say nut job. So why are you calling?" I frowned.

"I just told you!" I heard him sigh.

"So it was an actual reason?? I thought you were joking… you really need to get a hobby that isn't bothering me" I pouted.

"Meanie" I heard him chuckle.

"So… what's up?" I smiled.

"Nothing much… just… kind of sick… so to say" I heard him shuffle.

"Oh… hope you get better soon" I giggled.

"Thank you, what's up with you?" he chuckled.

"Nothing… I went out with Sakura…um… I think I'm getting her to like me… finally" I felt my smile waver but in the end smiled wider.

"Oh? That's amazing! I'm… glad she's no longer in love with Sasuke!" I said with a cheery tone. I heard him shuffle once again.

"yeah, me too. It was time for her to realize how amazing I am" I coughed slightly.

"Are you okay?" I nodded and muttered a yes. "Oh, okay, that cough sounded bad… are you taking medicine?" I laughed.

"Not necessary" I heard him hesitate but I stuck my tongue out and did a noise he always knew was only when I stuck my tongue out.

"stop sticking your tongue out to me!" I giggled.

"Hey Naru… can I tell you something really important?" I heard him hesitate again.

"I guess so, hey is it me or your voice is breaking?" I shook my head and giggled.

"It's you" even thought my voice was breaking. "Hey… I'm almost about to leave so… I'll be quick. I… I've loved you since we were in the academy… I'm sorry I'm telling you until now… and I'm sorry you never loved me back… but I loved being your best friend…" He stayed quiet.

"What do you mean about to leave? You have to hang up?" I giggled.

"Technically… hey… um… talk to Sasuke… please talk to him"

"Yeah sure, but why? Why don't you do it?" I sighed.

"I'm leaving"

"No, don't hang up… since when have you loved me?" I felt my eyes dropping at a faster speed.

"Since we were in elementary… I'm tired… I'm hanging up… I want to sleep" I heard him sigh.

"Can I go see you?" I smiled softly, but pained.

"Sure… Neji will lead you to me, I've got to go… I feel really tired and it hurts" I heard him get startled.

"What hurts?" I giggled.

"How I wish you gave me this attention before… oh well… I've got to go, love you… take care… of yourself and all the others…" I knew he was confused but I couldn't hold it in longer. I broke out into a coughing fit that made him probably hit himself or fall off the chair because a thump resounded.

"Are you okay?!" I tried to hold up the phone and speak but I couldn't, the cough wouldn't allow me.

"Tell Neji to look for me" I hung up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Neji! Neji, talk to me! Don't hang up, have you found her?" Naruto was scared, he had all the while thought she was at home… he never knew she was outside…

"Naruto… we found her" he let out a relieved sigh.

"How is she?" Neji breathed in and out.

"Um… just… get to the compound" he frowned but hurried there. Soon arriving at the front door. A gloomy looking Neji lead him down the hallway towards her room, he knew because the door was painted in light lilac colour. "Go inside…" Naruto frowned and even if he was confused by the tone he entered.

"Hina! You scared me back there! Come on, get out of those covers, even if you're sick!" he walked towards her and shook her softly. "Hinaaaaaaa" there was no reaction whatsoever. He tried calling her louder. "HIIIINAAAAAAAA, Hyuuga Hinata, wake up right now you lazy bum!" Neji nudged him, making him turn towards the older boy.

"She's not asleep… I… I didn't know how to tell you… um… we found her in an alleyway with the phone in her hands… she… she was attacked, we don't know by whom, but she… she was injured in the stomach, she was really badly injured and probably wouldn't make it… she was lying down with her hands soaked in her blood, trying to stop the bleeding. Naruto… she… died…" the boy shook his head and smiled, taking her hand in his.

"She's not dead, she wouldn't die after only telling me that… Right Hina? You're with me, aren't you??" he said with a tear running slowly down his cheek as his eyes suddenly filled completely with tears, soon the tears poured out as they fell on her hand. He cupped his cheek with her hand and held her close. He could feel her cold… so very cold. Making him shiver as the tears ran down faster. He hiccupped and sobbed on her.

"N-Naruto… I'm… sorry…" Neji stuttered out as the tears he had been containing leaked out. He stared at his smaller cousin's face and his knees gave out under him.

"Neji-nii! I just came from my mission! Where's onee-sama! I bought her a gif-" the small girl stopped abruptly and her face was in shock as she saw her cousin sobbing, his head touching his knees, her sister's crush crying, holding her, her sister pale… almost like a ghost, lips a shady lavender and those normally pink cheeks a sickly white. She walked closer shakily and the gift she brought fell down.

A soft melody began playing after the crash of the item against the cold floor she knew her sister wouldn't feel again. The small ballerina in the music box danced around and around… like her sister wouldn't do ever again.

**xthe endx **

**Sad… I… I don't know why I wrote this… I guess I was watching sad videos and listening to sad songs… and I needed to unleash the sadness that combination caused on me. So… I wrote this. I hope you liked this… and sorry if I caused any tears… I was crying while writing it. **

**luv ya guys. **


End file.
